


Transition

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [86]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's inevitable, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastoni/gifts).



When you’ve lived with ghosts all your life there’s not much reason to object the idea of being dead. Well, except for the traditional “walking around in your unchanging dead suit” thing, which Lydia had no intention of putting up with. If she could stretch her mouth out or put her eyes on her fingers the way Barbara could, then she could get rid of the wrinkles which eighty years had piled up too. She made herself open her eyes one more time, and nodded to her lifelong friends. 

“See you on the other side,” she said, and died, smiling.


End file.
